Voc Vinca
"Am I trustworthy? I don't know. After what I've been through recently, I'd say... Probably not." - Voc to Joseph at the peace meeting Description Voc Vinca was Boll Casby's Messenger, whose job was to send signs to all humanity. He is mostly known for his gruesome torture methods upon those, who were corrupt. In Bollslim religion he is shown as the God of Sun. As a God, he possesed the power of telekinesis which he often used for performing horrifying rituals, most noticeably the Swastika dance, during which the victim was usually Djanko. Abilities: * Infernal rage - bursting into flames, making him almost unstoppable. * Swastika dance - form of telekinesis and manipulation that works on humans, making them look like a swastika while spinning. * Planking - deforming himself to look like a plank to frighten people. * OP-fying weapons - making every weapon overpowered (for example throwing a bunch of grenades at the same time, creating a massive explosion sequence). * Shapeshifting - usually used to frighten his victims, looking exactly like them, except his voice is still intact, which makes it even more frightening. * Tectonic shakaboll shake - causing an enormous earthquake around himself, cracking apart ground and causing a small volcanic eruption Background Nothing much is known about Voc's life other than that he was born to Boll Casby and virgin Jonit Vinca in 1972. Ever since his father appeared to Da Lobster and The Truthful, he was taught to spread the knowledge of the Almighty. Voc has a special room dedicated to in the Great Bollism Shrine. His flag which was created by Bollslims can be seen hanging there. This flag can also be understood as a sign of dominance. Voc's supporters sometimes place it on conquered territories. Personality Voc is shown as a calm and serious man who appears almost emotionless regardless of the situation, but when angered, his frustration grew to the point, where chaos happened. He was a determined and strict leader who couldn't be impeded by emotions. All Bollslims seemed to show a tremendous amount of respect towards him and usually didn't question his intentions. Legacy Even posthumously, Voc is one of the most important defenders of Bollism. During his lifetime he operated in majority of the territories where Bollslims needed protection and in regions which were occupied by dark forces. In the books he is most often seen performing his holy duties in Center and UFCS' Vice (where Djanko's shop is located), but also participated in defending Lanordoste's border from Refugees, aiding Slavs when they were in military minority and much more. Events of Holy Bollble The Holy Bollble Voc very rarely appears in the original Holy Bollble, but each of his appearances is associated with Djanko, whether is it him torturing the helpless shopkeeper or is it simpy showing Voc's skill of throwing dozens of grenades simultaneously. His most important portrayal in the Holy Bollble is in a comic in the beginning of the book, where he apologizes to Djanko in advance for detonating a grenade in his store (which he proceeds to do). ]] While not explicity shown in the Holy Bollble 2, some time between the end of the first holy war and the rise of S-man's power, Voc and Bollslims allied to get rid of Joseph, Dark Lord's brother, who they believed would turn out as evil as his brother. The assasination happened during an alleged peace meeting between M.K.G. and Cafeteria Mafia. As soon as Mafia's leader arrived, he was tied by Bollslims and shoot by Voc. However, Joseph foresaw the assasination and sent his double to the meeting. This was one of the very few Voc's unsuccessful missions dedicated to spreading faith and preventing evil. (left) and Voctar (right). The Almighty asks his son to terminate Shrine of the Dick.]] 's double being shoot by Voc]] The Holy Bollble 2 -Neopacistan border, as shown in the Holy Bollble II]] Voc's first actual appearance in the sequel is him performing the Swastika dance on Djanko. Many of Voctar's famous quotes are recorded bellow the drawing. He is next shown visiting his father in a hospital, who asks him to destroy the Shrine of the Dick as he is losing his powers and feels like The Dick stands behind it. Voc then immediately leads his army towards an air-supported offensive against the Acolytes at their homeland. After defeating them in Scrote, Voctar's men head towards the Moon and retake it from the occupating dick monsters in an epic space battle. Following Samuel's dissapearance Voc calls an emergency meeting at the Fort Pollio. He requests a rescue action for Sam to which P-man responds. Voc appoints The Root to acompany him to Center's northern border. In the epilogue of the Holy Bollble 2, Vinca calls another emergency meeting and declares "code black". He expresses a fear that F.T.P.'s new order with Bigg Poppa as the supreme leader and the Refugees uprising will lead to another war. The Holy Bollble 3 Out of all the books, Voc most often appears in Drž Hubu. He is first seen talking to Kocite about the Refugee who had been spotted in Shtor, ordering his colleague to gather as much military support as plausible. Shortly after, Voc travels to Bollivia to meet with bankrupt Djanko, whose business in Vice had collapsed. Voc reveals him he intends to train him for combat and their training starts immediately, as portrayed in the book. Following their short lasting physical upbringing, they meet in Cafe Cabron where Voc tells Djanko his training has completed and welcomes him to the Bollslim army as a foreign mercenary. When all of the allied forces are united, Voc orders an assault on the long lost exclave of Bollstantinople where Neopac and F.T.P. forces were based. During the attack, Bollslims capture numerous enemy soldiers, agents and executives, with Bratso being the most important catch. He was taken to Fort Pollio as a prisoner. With his colossal powers, he innitiates a Hippie lead offensive on the Bollslim fortress. As Bollslim warriors repel the surprise assault, Voc checks on Bratso in jail. The latter admits starting the attack and says he is willing to call it off, as long as he is freed from prison. Voc proceeds to already release him, but is prevented from doing so by a warfield messenger, who announces victory over Hippies. "Enjoy your time in jail, cunt!", shouts Voc to his prisoner as he leaves back to his office. From there he sends a public letter of encouragement to all Bollslims and Center residences, urging them to prepare for the upcoming Bollslim reteliation. The allied troops are appointed by Voc to northern Bautista, where they are stopped by G.A.L & F.T.P. coalition. Amid the battle Shai Lobeauf kills F.T.P.'s supreme leader Bigg Poppa and is almost able to withdraw his troops from the war, but is stopped by Bratso, who hits him on the head. Bratso then provokes GALs and F.T. soldiers, causing a clash between them. Voc sees no good in that and retreats his men the very next moment. They barely escape the nuclear blast which Bratso causes shortly their evacuation. Back in Fort Pollio Gumli tells the Blessed Writers and Voc the story of Bratso's origin. Gumli and Voc then agree to assemble all highest ranked Bollslims and venture back to Bautista to deal with Bratso, who captuted Mahmun. When they arrive to the ruins of Black Castle, Gumli attemts to enter it however Bratso punches him far away. Blessed Writers, Kocite Sam and Djanko then try to kill him themselves while Voc and Lars check on Gumli. While the three are away, Bratso does not suffer a scratch and even kills Kocite. Voc forbids further eager Sam and Djanko from further attacking their enemy and challenges Bratso on a 1 on 1 fight. Voc uses his tectonic shakaboll shake but to no avail. Bratso retaliates with an in-direct, no-contact move and blasts Voc to his death. Sam and Djanko, being the only non-Bollslims in the alliance (thus their attacks actually damaging Bratso), join their powers with weapong of the Blessed Writers, merging them into the Horn of Boll. Upon playing on it, Bratso is drained from all his Bollslims powers. Sam and Djanko are then able to kill him easily. Afterwards, Voc and Kocite are given a ceremonious funeral at the site. (left), Kocite (centre) and Voc (right) as seen in the portal to the Halls of Boll]] Shortly after, amid Bollslims' mourning of Voc and Kocite, Boll appears to them in Center. The eldergod shows them into the Netherlands, where Voc, P-man and Kocite can be seen. Before the portal to the other side closing forever, Voc tells his colleagues they had already reached their full potential even without him and forbids them from attempting to make him proud, stating they had already done so. Bollslims are overwhelmed and assemble once more, overlooking Center in an epic finale of the main storyline. Quotes "The Rape Train stops here" "This ain't no movie and this ain't no sex toy" "Guess what time it is (Djanko), yup it's raping time" "Yup, I'm gonna rape you" "Another day, another rape victim"